


A Power Place

by Gacha_Devil_Girl_WandersAround



Series: Altercember [13]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Gen, Reincarnation, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28475913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gacha_Devil_Girl_WandersAround/pseuds/Gacha_Devil_Girl_WandersAround
Summary: Day twelve: Superpowers
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette
Series: Altercember [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083449
Kudos: 5





	A Power Place

Ever since the age of four, Peter has changed.

1\. His parents died.

2\. He isn't Peter Parker anymore.

As confusing as that is, he's had a headache the moment he was told his parents are gone. A headache bloomed, and he laid in bed in his room. The memories came next. For a few days he lied in bed, memories attacking him at all sides.

And he's not Peter Parker.

"Aunt May, Uncle Ben?" He asked his gaurdians. "Can we- can we change my name to Alexander?"

Aunt May's eyes softened. "Sure Pe- Alexander."

"Of course bud," Uncle Ben said, messing with his hair.

Alexander smiled.

* * *

Alex studied languages, math and science, engineering and chemistry to pass time. Sure, he's skipped a grade but his Aunt wants him to have a normal life (Alexander had scoffed at that internally, he's reincarnated). Sure, he writes twenty-page (sometimes more) essays in class (the teachers enjoy reading the essays).

He has asthma but that doesn't mean he's weak. In fact it makes him stronger. His hair is tied in a low, short ponytail. His hair is still curly. He either has his nose in a book or writing most of the time, unless he's studying. Then he's in the library reading _and_ writing. He has a strong understanding of all the subjects, though he's reluctlant on calling himself a genius.

Anyways, he goes to Midtown High on a scholarship, he meets Ned and talks down the bully so much that he's thoroughly red. He doesn't spend much time with anyone, yet that doesn't mean he isn't well-versed with anyone. He has blackmail on every student and teacher, and knows every single person there.

He keeps weapons hidden on him (He will not let anyone die on his watch) and is a great fighter, self-training himself with any resourse he could use.

And then Oscorp. That was a disaster, in fact a week later they are taken down (just like Hammer Industries a few years ago. He doesn't have any part of that [that's a lie]). He shares DnA with a spider.

He doesn't have asthma anymore, so that's a plus.

* * *

"Hello everyone, today we have an exchange student. Maquis Aquin," Alexander doesn't look up from where he's writing. "He's French. Does anyone here know French?"

Alexander hesitantly brings his hand up. "Oui!"

"Mon ami, what's your name?" He asks, and Alexander is brought back to his memories. Where he met Lafayette.

Without any thought, he replies "Alexander Hamilton, I thought you knew this Lafayette." He stills. He was _not_ supposed to say that. Good thing no one's listening anyways, but still. What the fuck, brain?

Maquis stills next to him too. "Alexander?"

He's pulled into a hug. Alexander, still panicking inside, just mumbles in French. "Pourquoi j’ai fait ça ? Personne n’est censé le savoir. Qu’est-ce qu’il y a, Alexander? (Fuck, why did I do that? No one's supposed to know. What the fuck, Alexander?)"

Lafeyette just blinks, surprised at the word choice. No, he wasn't that surprised. After all, he _is_ Alexander Hamilton. But in school? Where students could overhear? Huh. "Mon ami, it's me, Lafeyette." He whispered the last part.

* * *

"Aunt May, this is Marquis," Alexander said.

May raised an eyebrow. "Is this your first friend?" Alexander shook his head. That title went to Burr. "So who is your first friend?"

"Burr," Alex said like that explained everything. Lafeyette had this conflicted look.

"Hello, I'm Marquis Aquin." Shortly after that, they went to his room.

Alexander read his book. "So, Lafeyette," Alex started. "STEM school?"

"I could say the same to you, mon ami." Lafeyette countered.

"I was bored."

* * *

"So," Lafeyette and Hamilton walked down the street. "You're an orphan, and being told your parents are dead brought back your memories?"

Alexander huffed, "yep."

"Huh. An orphan again?"

* * *

"You have spider powers." He said it like it was not a question- which is true, he just watched Alexander climb walls. Alex explained it to him very carefully. "Mon ami, stop getting in so much trouble."

"I didn't ask for it!" Alex argued. Lafeyette just raised a brow. "Alright alright. It did get rid of my asthma."

* * *

"Oh my god this is heavy," Lafeyette groaned. Hamilton picked the box up with ease. 

* * *

"How do we get up there?" Hamilton climbed the wall.

* * *

Lafeyette, whenever a problem arises, looks at Hamilton and his powers for help.


End file.
